The Demon and the Goddess
by ManaHara
Summary: (T-M) AU - Her mother would always tell her, and Nanami if a boy pulls your hair, and teases you. It means he likes you. Sora never thought that rule would apply to Yokai as well. (Akura-Ou/OC, Tomoe/Nanami)


**A/N** : After reading chapter 135, and finally catching up on the manga, I got inspired to write an Akura-Ou/OC (I ship him with Nanami, but Tomoe/Nanami is my OTP.) I've been craving some Akura-Ou/OC so much that I decided to do one of my own. The OC I am using is the twin sister of Nanami. Her name is Sora. She is the OC of my other story, _Life as a Goddess_ (That story follows the canon plot. It's a Nanami/Tomoe, and Sora/Many(Akura-Ou, Jirou, Kuruma (Maybe. I like the idea of him with Ami), and Mizuki (Same with him. I liked the idea of him with Unari. They're too cute together!).This story is mostly A/U, and is slight canon. So please

This story is mostly A/U, and has little of the canon. Before you read this, you must know: This story takes place after Nanami and Sora returned from the past, and save Tomoe from his curse. Sora was the one who met Akura-Ou in the past, not Nanami. Akura-Ou knows Sora is the girl from the past, while Sora is aware Kirihito is Akura-Ou.(This is an idea I had. This story is just for fun:P)

Hope you enjoy this~

* * *

 **The Demon and the Goddess** _  
_

 _\- Chapter 1-_

Sora scroll through her phone, a small smile spread out across her face at her sister's text. She was away with Tomoe for a few days. Something about doing a small errand for Mikage. She knows he did that to give the lovers some alone time, and give time for Sora to handle her duties by herself. After all, she needs to quit relying on her older twin sister so much, otherwise it would be a problem for Tomoe (Since he always comments Sora gets Nanami's attention more than him. Though in his words, she's 'clingy')

It's been two months, since Sora and Nanami went back in time to save Tomoe from his curse. In result, Tomoe was able to accept his feelings for Nanami, and two finally got together. She always knew they would get together. It just took awhile, due to Tomoe being a stubborn fox.

However, that was not all that happened in the past.

Sora snap out of her thoughts as she felt her hair being tugged. "Girl, my eyes are up here. Don't ignore me."

She frown, rubbing the spot where he grabbed her hair. She shouldn't have forgotten that he hated when she ignored him for awhile. He does that always to get her attention, just like a child. She don't want what happen _last time_ if she ignore him the second time.

Sora put her phone away as she look up at Kirihito who is sitting across from her, or should she say _Akura-Ou_. It was a month after Nanami, and her returned back to their timeline, when Sora found Kirihito was Akura-Ou. The infamous demon king that was a close friend and ally to Tomoe. Funny thing is that she even encounter him in the past, when Nanami encounter Tomoe as well. He was more... arrogant, and confident then than he is now.

It didn't take long for Akura-Ou to find out she was the same girl he encountered many years ago. She was surprise he even remember, considering it's been five centuries, she believes?

Anyways, after he found she was the girl. They've been meeting like this every so often. Yes, she is aware she should be weary of him, considering of who he was during the past. And that she should tell Nanami, or even Tomoe about this. However, she decided to keep this information to herself. Akura-Ou showed no interest in killing her, or her sister. She was curious what he wanted. Did he wanted his real body back as he claims? If so, why does he keep meeting her like this? Even though his subordinates, that Yatori always tell him to get rid of her.

So you could say she's ' _using him'_ in a way. She didn't want to keep relying on her sister, and Tomoe to always protect her. She always stood by the sidelines watching, and now it's her turn to do something about it.

However, he isn't all evil as everyone thinks he is.

"You know... It's been almost a month, since we've been meeting like this. I'm surprise Tomoe hasn't found out yet." Sora said, taking a drink of her shake. If he did, he would most certainly be angry, especially at her for not telling him. "Though you should be lucky, since he's been away with Nanami for a few days."

"I should be lucky?" Kirihito scoff, and laugh as if it was the most funniest thing. "That damn traitorous fox should be the one who is lucky! When I get my body back, he pay for betraying me! That no-good brother of mine!"

"Shhh! You have to be quiet, or people will kick us out!" Sora said, looking around to see some people giving them strange stares. She is aware of the resentment between the two powerful Yokai. After all, it was one of the subjects Akura-Ou always brings up to her.

"Pft! Who cares, it's not like they'll-" Kirihito started to cough. He covered his mouth as slight blood appear. Sora instantly grabbed her napkin, and hand it to him. He wipe the blood away with the napkin with an annoyed expression. "Stupid body... How do you humans put up being this weak?"

"We just do..." Sora said, watching Kirihito cough again. She notices it's been getting worse for him. Sooner, or later he's going to die. That body was meant to die, but Akura-Ou took it to returned back to this world. He wanted to come back. No matter the price he must pay, and now he must pay that price.

However, every time he gets like this. There is always a way to fix him.

A way Sora knows Nanami, and Tomoe would be angry with her if they ever found out.

Sora gets up from her seat, and sits next to him. "You're so reckless. You need to stop pushing yourself, otherwise your body isn't going to get better." Sora scolded him, and of course he never listens to her.

She press her hands on his arm, and concentrated some of her energy to transfer into him. It was a trick Mikage taught her, and Nanami. They must only use it when they had to, and not use so much of their energies due to shortening their lifespan.

She doesn't understand why she is even doing this. Why save him? Does she believe he can be save? Just like how Nanami change Tomoe's heart? Can she change this Yokai's heart?

"You need to speed it up. What's taking so long?" Kirihito said, getting annoyed at the slow pace she is going.

She frown as she concentrate more. "You're forgetting I'm still new to this technique... So don't rush me."

"...This is taking forever! Come here!" Kirihito grabbed Sora's wrist, breaking her concentration, and he pulled her close to him as he slam his lips onto her own. It cause the short brown-haired girl's eyes widen in shock. She press her hands on his chest to try to push him away, only to have him snake his arms around her waist to hold her place on him.

Sora close her eyes, and could feel her energy being transfer over to him. She hated when he gets impatient, and resorts to this. She didn't like doing this, because it always felt weird. Like her body was on fire. Not to mention he sometimes goes too far where she sometimes gets dizzy.

She wasn't some toy for him to play with, especially her mixed feelings she has for him.

"Akura-Ou!" She managed to say as she pushed him away from her, before the kiss could deepen. Her face was now flush red, while his had that arrogant smirk all over his face. She cover her lips, and tried scooting off him, but couldn't due to his hold on her. She could see the afterglow on his body, meaning he is back to full health. "S-Stop. People are going to start looking!"

"So? What? Do you want an audience? I never thought you were the type to be a _vulgar_ human." He said with a smirk, causing Sora's face redden more at the accusation.

"N-No. That's not what I meant, and you know it. You need to quit d-doing this." Sora said, remembering the last time before he did the exact same thing. Was he aware of her confused feelings she has towards him? No, it didn't seem like it. Was he toying with her? "You don't need anymore."

"Why not? You don't seem to mind it? After all, I'm starting to become an expert on how you humans work now." Kirihito lean down, making Sora to lean back away from his face. His smirk widen more as his lips hovers over hers. Her entire body shiver from such action. "Are you afraid to be devour by a Yokai such as myself, _Goddess_?"

* * *

 **A/N** : I didn't know how to start it off, but here you go XD I hope you enjoy this:)


End file.
